Jealousy
by GeneHarlow
Summary: Norma mistakes Alex's concern for Janine as something more and lets her jealousy get the best of her. "I've just never seen you jealous before." He murmured, and his hand came up to rest lightly on her waist through her coat. She pushed his hand away defiantly, turning her head away as he leaned in. "I like it." He whispered...


**This fic is dedicated to Amaira, who requested three separate things anonymously, and when I asked who'd requested them, they all turned out to be her! How handy! I LOVED your requests, and between your suggestions and Laura's idea, I managed to piece together this whole fic. So this fic is for you two! Happy fic-mas! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, just in case anyone is sensitive to this sort of thing, this is a tad rough. Nothing too aggressive, but Alex definitely takes charge ;)**

* * *

"So then you just right click..." Alex said, trying his best to stay patient as Janine slowly manoeuvred the mouse to where it needed to be.

"And then _insert column_."

He frowned at the screen as she managed to do something wrong, leaning over her and squinting at the extra column that had just appeared on the wrong page.

"Honestly Janine!" He said, exasperated as he leaned down, slapping her hand away and undoing what she'd done. "Weren't you JUST in college? Shouldn't all this computer stuff still be fresh in your mind?" He tutted at her, not noting the way her breathing had quickened at his proximity. His chest brushed against the top of her head as he angrily clicked the mouse.

He had better things to do, but Regina was off today, and she usually seemed to hand-hold Janine through most of her daily tasks. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why they kept Janine on - She had no work ethic and spent most of the day flirting with Regina, drinking coffee, eating twinkies, or making puppy dog eyes at him when she thought he wasn't looking, but Regina liked her, and she was harmless really, so he let her stay and kept putting through paychecks for nothing.

But today, he was rapidly losing patience with her. She seemed incapable of even the simplest tasks, appearing in his office door, with problem after problem.

"Sheriff? The copier isn't working?"

"Sheriff Romero? How do I turn the coffee machine on?"

And now, he was standing behind her as she swung back and forth on her office chair, ignoring the way she kept brushing her fingers against his and the wafts of overly sweet, girlish perfume that kept filling his nostrils.

"I finished college almost two years ago." She pointed out, sounding hurt. "And I was an English major. I didn't have much use for spreadsheets." She protested, crossing her arms unhappily.

He glanced down at the top of her head, sighing heavily. She sounded upset, and he wasn't sure what he'd said to offend her, but Regina told him he had to be nice to her, so he opened his mouth to speak again, his tone much softer.

"Oh. Sorry. You... look younger." His words seemed to have the opposite effect, as she let out a little noise of frustration. He thought all women wanted to look younger?

"You smell like a cupcake." He blurted out suddenly and she let out a little giggle, resting her head on her hand, turning her head to look up at him from under her lashes.

"It's Taylor Swift." She said, smirking sideways up at him.

"I don't know what that means." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen, pretending not to feel her eyes gazing up at him.

"My perfume. It's Taylor Swift. It's called Enchanted..." She finished dreamily, and he gave a very deliberate eye roll. He had a lot of comments to make about that, but he promised he'd be nice so he swallowed them all.

He flinched as he felt her hand brush against his again.

"Do you like it?" She asked flirtatiously, batting her lashes at him, and he straightened up immediately, pulling himself up away from her and fixing a hard look on his face.

"No. You smell like frosting." He said quickly, and she just giggled, turning her attention back to the monitor, and pretending to listen as he tried to talk her through the rest of the basic computing tasks she needed to complete.

"Ok. So... there. Just click on the little icon there-"

"Alex." Norma's voice came out of nowhere and he straightened to see his wife standing there, hand on hip, staring through the glass to where he seemed dangerously close to Janine. She raised an eyebrow at him, glancing down at Janine who guiltily averted her gaze, suddenly looking very busy.

"Norma! Hey." He blurted out, taking a hasty step away from Janine's chair, springing towards the door, keying in the code and swinging it open.

He leaned in to kiss her, frowning when she turned her face, instead offering him her cheek to peck.

"You forgot your notes for the case?" She said quietly, still glancing uncertainly between him and Janine, who was hiding her blushing face behind a curtain of messy blonde waves.

He gladly took the case file out of her hands, taking her hand and leading her through the reception, back to his office, pulling her reluctantly through the door and turning to grab her a cup of coffee.

"I can't stay." She announced coldly, hovering near the door, a glare still directed his way.

"Norma..." He started wearily, turning to face her, a small smile quirking his lips as he took in her grumpy expression.

"What?" She snapped, turning her chin up haughtily, and he grinned, shaking his head at the floor.

He crossed over to her, and she took an instinctive step backwards, her back hitting the door as he crowded her against it.

"I've just never seen you jealous before." He murmured, and his hand came up to rest lightly on her waist through her coat. She pushed his hand away defiantly, turning her head away as he leaned in.

"I like it." He whispered, leaning in dangerously close, his hands sliding around her waist again, pulling her against him. She squirmed, like she was going to push him away, and they both knew he'd let her go in a heartbeat if he thought she really wanted him to.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied casually, and he smirked at her.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." He assured her, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the corner of the mouth, feeling her body relax a little against him.

"Isn't there?" She pouted at him.

"Nothing."

She visibly shook herself, as if disappointed with herself for her little jealous sulk, sliding her hands up his chest to cup his face, craning up on her tip toes to kiss him.

It was over before it had begun, as she gave him just enough to keep him thinking about her all day, but not nearly enough to satisfy him, nipping his lip and pulling back, grinning cheekily at him.

"I'm making lasagne for dinner tonight." She announced, and food was the last thing on his mind as his eyes flickered down to her lips over and over again.

"Uh huh." He kissed her again, and she kissed back for a second before jerking her head back.

"Er... Sounds good." He offered hastily, his hands sliding along the soft wool of her maroon coat.

She pecked him again, pulling back before he could draw her in for another kiss, biting her lip in that way she knew he loved.

"Don't be late home." She whispered, before reaching behind her and stepping smoothly out into the corridor, leaving him alone and flustered.

* * *

It was a long week while Regina was on vacation. Janine's constant requests for his time dried up after Norma's visit and he merely mourned the absence of the ever-organised and helpful Regina. He didn't seem to know where anything useful was, and he was reluctant to engage Janine, who seemed to be moping around the office. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or if something else going on, but he had no inclination to find out. He was fine with her keeping to herself, texting under her desk all day if it meant she was no longer treating him like he was the office handyman.

There was only so much he could ignore though, and on friday, he felt it necessary to say something to her. She was bent over, firking around under her desk, apparently trying to plug the copier back in after unplugging it to charge her phone, when Alex walked past, catching Deputy Lahey gazing appreciatively at her. He followed the younger man's gaze, landing on Janine's ass wiggling around in the air, clad in the shortest skirt he'd ever seen, the barest hint of her cheeks showing from underneath the black leather hemline. He shot Lahey a dark look, watching as his leering smile dropped and he flustered for a second, spinning on his heel and turning away.

"Janine?"

There was a bump and a muffled whimper as she jumped, banging her head on the desk.

"Once you're done here, can you come into my office? I need a word."

He sat heavily at his desk, considering pressing the intercom and telling her to forget it. It was too late though - He could hear her little heels clicking up the corridor towards his office and he felt his cheeks heat at the prospect of the conversation he was about to have.

"Sheriff Romero?" There was a little rap on his door and she didn't wait for a reply, poking her head around the door, biting her lip uncertainly.

"Come in. Sit down." He said, trying to keep the usual gruffness out of his voice. He laced his fingers together, taking a deep breath, looking her up and down. She was wearing a white blouse that would be demure if it wasn't half undone, the buttons straining against her curves, tucked into a black leather mini, teamed with sheer black tights and high black ankle boots. She sat herself down, crossing her legs and arranging herself delicately in the chair, staring at him expectantly.

"Erm... It's a little awkward?"

Her eyes widened and she leaned forwards a little, a hint of pink lace just visible under her shirt as she leaned towards him.

"Ok um. This isn't anything personal, Janine, ok?" She frowned as he spoke, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Your outfit." He blurted out finally, casting his gaze down at his hands clasped together on his desk. "It's... not really work appropriate."

She gasped, and he chanced a glance up at her. She was gazing down at her thighs in horror, like she'd only just realised they were visible.

"Oh."

"It's nothing personal." He assured her hurriedly. "It's just... you represent the whole police department on the front desk? And-"

She cut him off, still staring down at her knees.

"No." She cleared her throat. "No, no. I get it. It's ok." She shrugged, and he shifted uncomfortably. He felt awful about having to have this conversation with her.

She stood suddenly, wrapping one arm around her middle, the other tugging uselessly at her short hem, turning her face away from him.

"Sorry." She muttered out, and his heart sank. She sounded small and broken.

"I just don't want you to get a reputation, ok Janine?" He said, his voice softening as he leaned forwards. "I don't want the men of this station looking at you like a piece of meat." He said, a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

Janine snorted but said nothing, merely stalking over to the door.

"Ok. I understand. Sorry, Sheriff." She breathed out, and he pretended he couldn't hear the slight tremble in her voice as she slid out into the corridor, clicking the door shut behind her.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his eyes, listening to the small sob that came from out in the hall. He heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of muffled crying coming from across the corridor. He wished Regina were here - She always seemed to know the right way to deal with things like this, especially anything concerning Janine - They'd become fast friends since she'd started there, and Alex felt like she'd probably know just how to handle her friend's emotional outburst.

But, Regina wasn't here, and although he desperately wanted to, Alex couldn't just ignore the girl's crying. He rose from his seat, making his way out of his office, pausing at the door to the women's bathroom, knocking reluctantly.

"Janine?" He called out through the door, and he was met with silence, knocking tentatively again and hearing nothing.

He pushed open the door a little, hesitating as he poked his head through the small gap, searching her out.

"You ok?" His eyes landed on her, perched up on the counter next to the sink, her arms wrapped around herself, crying her eyes out. Her eyes met his and she turned her face away.

"I'm fine. Go away." She said unconvincingly, and he sighed heavily, looking over both shoulders before sliding into the bathroom. He crossed awkwardly over to her, stopping right in front of her and floundering for a moment. He wasn't sure what he should do now, looking down at her, watching as she avoided his gaze, sniffling deeply and wiping her hand under her eye.

"I'm sorry I upset you..." He started, and she scoffed, cutting him off.

"It's fine. Chris was right. I do dress like a whore." She said bitterly, and he frowned, unsure of which of her words to address first.

"Who's Chris?" He blurted out, and she rolled her eyes.

"He's..." She floundered for a moment, gesturing wildly around while she searched for the right word. "He's the guy I'm... seeing."

"Oh." Alex said, his cheeks burning. He didn't really want to know anything about his employees personal lives.

"He's the worst." She added coldly, sniffling again. "He's a jerk."

"Ok..." Alex said gently, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "Well... I mean. You don't dress like a whore. So if he told you that then, yes, he's a jerk. You should break up with him."

He glanced up awkwardly to see her gazing at him, her eyes wide and pleased.

"We're not even really together?" She shrugged, and he realised he had no idea how the young people in his office conducted their private lives. "We just... He's not my boyfriend or anything..."

"Ok Janine." He nodded, feeling like she was finally a little calmer now. He felt fine leaving her now and made as if to move, pausing as fresh tears seemed to spring to her eyes.

"But... he went through my phone?" She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself again, and he moved a little closer to her instinctively, hating the way the girl's face crumpled at the thought of it. "He... he... found messages. He..." She trailed off as she let out a sudden sob, rubbing her hand across her face, smearing mascara across her cheeks. Her shoulders shook silently for a second as she hunched over and he stepped a little closer, in between her spread thighs, his hands hovering as they tentatively went to grasp her shoulders.

"It's ok." He murmured softly, as she flopped forwards, sobbing against his chest, his hands awkwardly patting her back.

"He found the messages from Regina..." She cried hysterically into his chest, and he frowned, not recognising the tone of what she was saying. "He said that explained why I dressed like such a slut for work."

He nodded, still not really understanding what she was getting at.

"But HE was the one who wanted to keep it casual! He wanted to be non-exclusive! He doesn't have the right to get upset over some messages!" She rambled, tearfully, wailing the words against his shirt, clutching on hard to him.

"Oh."

There was a long pause where she just cried.

"Ohhh..." He finally cottoned on to what she was saying, piecing it all together. Wow. He really knew nothing about his staff.

"Ok..." He murmured gently, pulling her back to look at her. Her little eyeliner flicks were gone, streaked down her face along with her mascara, and she bit her lip sadly as she gazed up at him, looking much younger than her years.

"It's ok." He muttered uselessly. "I don't think you're a slut, Janine." He assured her, feeling his cheeks heat. This was so far from being the sort of conversation he wanted to have with his staff.

"Really?" She muttered shyly, her bottom lip still trembling. He felt her knees brush against the sides of his hips, but he ignored it. He could throw the girl a bone today.

"Look, I don't know anything about your life." He said, gladly. "But from the sounds of it, this Chris guy is a jerk." She nodded, swiping her hand under her nose. "And... I don't know what's going on between you and Regina, and I don't really want to know. But Regina is... ok. And she likes you." It was a compliment of the highest order from Alex and Janine knew it, shrugging shyly, but smiling up at him from under his lashes.

"Ok?" He was done comforting her, and they both knew it. She nodded.

"Ok, so no more of this." He said gruffly. "I have paperwork that needs filing."

She nodded.

"Yes boss." She smiled up at him, and he glanced at the messy streaks of black running down her cheeks, tutting a little.

"Your face is a mess." He announced, reaching over to run his thumbs under the tap and then taking her face into his hands, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks, scrubbing at the mascara there. She turned her face up to him gratefully, like a child, and he was glad to sense her crush on him ebbing and fading a little as he tenderly tried to clean her up. Apparently his fatherly treatment of her wasn't good for her crush, and he was instantly pleased, smiling down at her.

There was a sudden gasp from the doorway and they both turned to see Norma standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her mouth dropped open, her eyes fixed on the sight in front of her. It took him a split second to realise why she looked so hurt, glancing down at himself, noticing he was standing between Janine's outstretched thighs, her legs dangling around his hips, his hands cupping her face tenderly.

"Norma!" He blurted out, as she turned, instantly fleeing the scene, and he shrugged Janine's hands off him to follow her, catching up to her before she had fled the corridor, grabbing her elbow to turn her back to him.

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to shrug his hand from her arm and he ignored her, tightening his grip, yanking her towards his office.

"Norma, stop! You're making a scene!" He hissed at her, noting the eyes of his Deputy from the other end of the corridor, nodding gallantly at him before he dragged her into his office.

"I don't care!" She yelled, yanking her arm from his grip and whirling round to face him as he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Move!" She screeched, as he stood steadfastly in front of the door. "Alex! Move! Let me leave!"

He shook his head.

"That wasn't... I know how that looked, Norma. But..."

She cut him off.

"I know exactly what that looked like, Alex." She spat. "It looked like you finding a younger, bustier version of me to play with!"

He laughed at her fairly accurate assessment of Janine's appearance, and he immediately knew it was the wrong thing to do, watching as her face darkened.

"She's half your age! What is wrong with you?" She looked genuinely disgusted at him, and he frowned at her.

"Nothing happened, Norma." He assured her quietly, taking a step forwards, and she took an instinctive step back away from him.

"Bullshit! I know what I saw! You men, you just can't help yourselves, can you?" She spat nastily, crossing her arms across her chest.

He took a step back, as if physically wounded by her words, and she took the opportunity to slide past him, heading towards the door.

"Norma! Stop!" He yelled, reaching to grab for her, shocked when she whirled around, her hand reaching out to slap him hard across the face.

He gasped as her hand made contact, his face reeling to the side as she hit him.

"Fuck you, Alex! She was crying! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She raised her hand as if to hit him again, and his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist to stop her, barrelling them both backwards against the door.

"Stop!" He commanded, and she fought against him for a second, before she realised she was no match for him, her wrists going limp where he had them both pinned above her head. He panted, pressing his body against hers, feeling her relax a little against him. He would let her go in a heartbeat in any other situation, but he couldn't let her leave thinking he was some creep, cheating on her with a vulnerable woman half his age.

"Don't touch me!"

"-Nothing happened." He said defiantly, and she scoffed.

"Ok then." She said incredulously, and he shook her wrists in his hands, getting her attention back to him.

"Nothing. Happened." He repeated, and she turned her face away, staring blankly at the wall.

"I would never cheat on you." He said quietly. "And definitely not with Janine."

Norma shrugged, her gaze fixed on the wall behind him.

"Besides... I think she's with Regina?" He admitted, feeling absurd as he spoke, his thumbs rubbing against her wrists, watching as her mouth dropped open.

There was a sudden static in the room as the intercom buzzed and Janine started speaking, and they both tensed.

"Sheriff Romero?" There was a long pause, where they both just stared at the ancient intercom receiver.

"Erm... I just wanna say thanks? For the bathroom?" He groaned inwardly, realising how it sounded, not daring to glance at Norma.

"I... think you were right. I'm going to take my break and go and call Regina, if that's ok?" He chanced a glance at Norma who was watching the box, her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide.

The static continued for a moment, before there was a muffled sound on the other end, and Alex recognised the muffled sound of his deputy talking.

"Oh she's still here? Fuck. Shit." Janine said quietly to someone on the other end. "Ok. Erm... sorry if I interrupted? Erm... I'm gonna take my ten now, ok?"

There was a silence and then the crackling began again.

"Erm... if you're there, Mrs Romero? Sorry about the bathroom. The sheriff was just trying to cheer me up because... I'm a mess." She laughed nervously, without elaborating, and then the line went dead again and they were left in the silence that fell between them.

"I told you-" He started petulantly, and she shushed him before he could continue in his vindicated rant.

"Nothing happened?" She said quietly, and he shook his head.

"She was crying. I wasn't gonna ignore her." He added, and she finally let her gaze fall back to his face. "That's all."

"Ok." She said quietly, finally relaxing fully into his body. His hands still remained firmly around her wrists, his grip tightening a little.

"You make me mad." He admitted, surging his hips forward a little, enjoying the little gasp she let out.

"I'm not used to being with a good man." She shot back, deliberately trying to make him feel guilty. It worked, and he let go of her wrists, letting them drop down around his face, feeling them slide down around the back of his neck.

"I'm faithful to you, Norma." He said quietly, his hands sliding around her back, dropping down to her ass.

"I know that. I know that now." She breathed out, her hands cupping the back of his neck.

"Quit." He said suddenly, releasing her, and dragging his body away from hers, turning away from her.

He turned away, moving from the heat from her body and the soft feel of her coat under his fingers, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry." She murmured from behind him, and there was soft rustle as she hustled over to him, her hands wrapping around his arms from behind. It wasn't enough. He was hurt that she'd immediately assume the worst of him, despite everything he'd done for her.

"I'm not a scumbag, Norma." He said quietly, and he heard her shuffle awkwardly behind him. "I don't like you treating me like one."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and the sound of her coat dropping to the floor, and he froze. That wasn't what he meant.

He span on his heel, ready to tell her to stop, unprepared for the raw lust he saw in her eyes, her lip sucked into her mouth, her hands automatically reaching for him as soon as he turned to her.

She didn't let him utter another word, simply leaning in and pressing her lips against his, swallowing his concerns, biting down on his lip playfully. She pulled back, smirking at him, batting his hands away from her hips as they automatically drifted there. He frowned at her, his eyebrows shooting up as she merely smiled wickedly at him, pushing him back to rest against his desk and sinking to her knees.

Usually, he would pretend to protest, like he always did. He knew she had nothing against the act, but there always a twinge of guilt that crossed his mind when she went for it. He usually protested halfheartedly, giving her every chance to pull back, to give up, but not today. Today he was mad at her, so he simply leaned back against the desk, helping her trembling hands to undo his belt and pants, letting out a gasp as her mouth closed around him.

"Fuck." He breathed out, his head dropping back, his hands gripping hard on the edge of the desk.

Her tongue swirled around the tip as her hand closed around him, pumping steadily, glancing up at him through her lashes. She made eye contact with him for a second, smirking at him before surging forwards, taking him deep into her mouth, her eyes drifting closed, her hands flying out to brace herself against his hips. She set up a frantic rhythm, bobbing her head back and forth, as his hands came up to gather a fistful of hair at the nape of her neck. He didn't pull or tug at all, merely gathered her hair, holding it as she ducked back and forth, her tongue working him as she reached the tip, occasionally pulling back to smirk at him triumphantly, her hands never ceasing to pump his hard length.

She pulled back again, spluttering a little, and he took the opportunity to tug her to her feet, spinning them abruptly, and pressing her against the edge of the desk. She gasped at the unexpected action, but he gave her no time to adjust, tugging her skirt up around her hips and sliding his hands around her waist, hoisting her up onto the desk and sweeping his hand behind her, pushing the handful of papers and office equipment onto the floor.

"Really?" She cast her eyes down at the papers as they drifted to the floor, and then back to where his hands were sliding up her thighs. "Here?" She cast a glance around at his office, breathing in a sharp breath as he nodded, his hand sliding between her thighs, pulling her underwear to the side and rubbing against her roughly for a second, merely confirming she was ready for him.

She gasped again, visibly turned on by his behaviour, her teeth worrying her lower lip again as she leaned back, laying herself flat on the desk, her chest rising and falling hard as she laid herself down, raising her thighs up. He grabbed at them, his fingers digging in, sliding her to the edge of the desk, his fingers sinking in as he held her thighs open.

He slammed into her without any further warning, and she gasped, her head knocking against the wood, a sharp cry escaping her lips. He stilled, allowing her body a moment to accommodate him, and she was instantly reminded that Alex Romero was unlike any man she'd ever been with before. He was gentle, even when he was being rough, and she loved him for it.

He was slow for a moment, pulling back and pushing into her slowly, before he gave up, tightening his grip on her thighs, forcing them even further open as he began to pound into her. He set up a relentless pace, ploughing into her, his grip keeping her in place as her body was slammed against the surface. Her hands shot out to grip the edge of the desk, her nails scratching into the pine.

She let out an exquisite series of growing moans, her body helplessly being driven closer to the edge with every hard thrust, her eyes squeezing shut, her teeth permanently captured between her teeth.

"Look at me." He panted out, and her eyes flew open to find him gazing down at her, his eyebrow quirked like he wasn't sure she was having a good time.

His hips slowed a little, some of his anger leeching out of him, staring down like he was worried he'd gone too far, and she frowned up at him.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She panted out frantically, and he smiled, grasping her wrists roughly and tugging her up to sit up. He only paused for a second, arranging her limbs to wrap around him before he began moving again, resuming his urgent pace, his hips slamming forwards.

She cried out at this new angle, feeling the tightening in her stomach as she clung to him, her legs wrapping around him, her hands desperately clutching at his tan shirt.

"You're mine." She muttered out, and she wasn't sure he'd heard her, her words dissolving into breathless cries that he assumed his staff were all hearing.

"Mine... mine..." She cried out brokenly, as he slammed into her, flinching as she bit down hard on his neck, coming with a ragged, sudden scream, her whole body tightening it's grip around him.

"Yours." He panted out, as he finally let himself go, crashing into her a few more times, crushing his lips against hers to muffle their last few mutual groans, as his hips slowed, and their breathing was the only sound in the room.

"I should flirt with twenty-somethings every day." He joked, and she grabbed at his hair, tugging painfully, and he let out a breathless laugh.

"Ok, ok! Too soon. I get it." He smirked at her, kissing her gently, pleased when she wrapped her arms back around him, kissing him back passionately for a moment, before she reared back.

"Ok. That's enough. This isn't even my whole day." She said curtly, and he laughed, slowly sliding out of her, tensing a little as she winced.

"You ok?" He murmured, as she jumped down from his desk, surveying the destruction around them, before wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him back in to kiss him lightly.

"Thoroughly fucked." She whispered devilishly against his lips, and he spluttered, not expecting to hear those words come out of her mouth, much less at 3 o clock in the afternoon.

"Jesus." He breathed out, tenderly brushing an errant curl out of her face, and casting around, reaching behind her to grab her the box of tissues.

"Oh. Romance isn't dead?" She joked, as he turned away, giving her a moment to awkwardly clean herself up, both of them giggling shyly, suddenly feeling like awkward teenagers.

He turned back, both of them righting their clothing and he reached for her, smoothing her hair back down, winding the curls around her face around his fingers, trying to settle them back in place.

"I gotta go. I have a million things to do today." She said bluntly and he grinned at her, watching as her eyes fluttered closed while he stroked her hair.

"I just wanna go to sleep." He admitted, leaning his body against hers, feeling her relax into his touch.

"Me too." She murmured, leaning against him, before she pulled back suddenly, bending down to retrieve her coat, and letting him help her pull it on.

"But we can't." She said abruptly, pecking his lips and turning away suddenly, pulling herself out of his touch and heading towards the door.

"Try not to flirt with any girls half your age for the rest of the day." She deadpanned, and he grinned at her.

"I'll try." He joked and then she was gone.

She was most of the way down the corridor, fixing a polite smile on her face, smoothing her hands down over her hair, when her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached for it, reading her text:

 _You sat on intercom. Was on whole time. They heard everything._

She faltered in her step, reading the message again like the meaning would change, glancing up to find the whole office inordinately busy, every member of staff bustling around with something.

"Oh. Hi!" Janine said suddenly, an overly wide smile plastered on her face, pretending to be shocked by Norma's presence, jumping forwards to key in the code to open the door for her.

"Erm. Hi." Norma said quietly, glancing around at the busiest staff she'd ever seen, avoiding Janine's chipper eyecontact.

"Bye Mrs Romero!" She trilled, and Norma kept her gaze down, waving over her shoulder, and hurrying out to her car.

She puffed out a giggle once she was safely in her car, glancing up to see several pairs of eyes gazing out of the window at her, before hastily disappearing.

 _I can never come to your office again._ She texted him, pulling her seatbelt on and pressing the backs of her hands against her heated face.

She felt her phone buzz, huffing out a breath, laughing as she read it:

 _That's a shame. :( My desk will miss you._


End file.
